You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to play some hide-and-seek-tag which leads to an unexpected request and, of course, FLUFF! :D


**Just another fluffy 10/Rose fic. Enjoy. :) Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who.**

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

Like every day, the Doctor and Rose were running. But today was different. Today they were running from each other. It all started on a Saturday morning. There wasn't much to do. They hadn't gotten any distress calls and they weren't in the mood for getting chased by aliens. Weeelll, except for each other. So began their game of hide-and-seek-tag.

The Doctor decided he would count first and Rose would go hide. Rose ran down several hallways, giggling as she went. She found what seemed to be a movie theater. She wondered why the Doctor had never told her they had a miniature cinema on the TARDIS. She really liked movies and would've liked the excuse to snuggle up with the Doctor to watch something. Anyway, he was only counting to 100 and the TARDIS was huge so she ran into the projector room and hid under the table.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She held her breath. She heard the door of the theater open and she knew she should have hidden somewhere with multiple escape routes. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor said, tagging Rose. She screamed even though she knew he was there. They both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"How'd you find me so fast?" Rose asked.

"Superior Time Lord senses." He said simply.

"So you cheated?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

"'Course not!" He said in equally mock offence. "Now go count!"

Rose ran out to the consol room and started counting. The Doctor decided that he would hide in the wardrobe. The wardrobe had costumes for every time period and every planet he had ever been to. There were thousands of outfits hung up along the walls. He hid amongst them like a small child in a clothing store might hide from his mother. _Ha! Rose would never look here!_

"Marco!" Rose's voice came from a hallway to the left.

"Polo!" The Doctor said instinctively. He smacked a hand over his mouth, realizing what he'd just done. "Whoops."

"Oh I've got you now!" Rose said running towards the place she had heard his voice.

The door burst open and Rose ran in with a triumphant look on her face. That look vanished when she saw how big the wardrobe was. There was a mischievous glimmer in her eye that the Doctor didn't fail to notice.

"Marco!" She said.

"Rose, I'm not falling for that again." The Doctor said from his hiding spot, immediately realizing his mistake. _Clever little minx!_

Rose walked over and pushed some huge French dresses out of the way. "You sure you're not falling for it again?" She said, tagging him.

He feigned a look of annoyance and then ran off to count. Rose decided to hide in a cupboard in the kitchen. She could hear the Doctor counting in the other room.

"97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" Rose couldn't stop the giggle that came from seeing the Doctor act like such a little kid. It was adorable. She heard him walk into the kitchen and froze. She held her breath and waited. The Doctor was opening every cabinet but he was on the other side of the room with his back turned. Rose thought this a good opportunity to escape. She snuck out of her hiding place and ran down a hallway she'd never been down before.

There were only two doors down this hallway. One was a bathroom. She flung open the second door and ran in without even seeing what was inside. She turned to hide but found herself in a bedroom. She looked on the wall and saw hundreds of pictures pinned to the wall with pushpins. Upon closer inspection, she realized that all of the pictures were of her and the Doctor laughing and having a good time.

Rose smiled as she looked at all of the pictures. She didn't even hear the Doctor walk in. He stood right behind her. She suddenly remembered the game and turned to find herself facing the Doctor. She had a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly realized that he had caught her in his bedroom.

"Don't think anyone's managed to find this room before." He said to himself. "Maybe I should hide it better. Anyway…"

"Shouldn't I get some sort of prize for being the first to find it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pondered this over for a second. "Alright. What do you want?" He said, genuinely interested in what Rose wanted that she didn't already get from going everywhere to do anything.

"Hm…" She said thoughtfully. "Well, how about the handsome Time Lord in front of me?"

The Doctor froze. "Wh-whatdya mean?" He asked nervously, tugging at his ear.

"Just like…I dunno, a good snog with my favorite alien." She said, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile, tongue caught between her teeth.

"Uh-" The Doctor said, not really making sense. "Alright I guess…"

_Wow! I didn't think he'd actually agree! I was mostly joking._

_Finally! Finally she actually wants to kiss me! Greatest. Day. Ever._

The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her closer. "Tag. You're it." Then he kissed her like she had never been kissed in her life. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back just as eagerly. She tied her fingers in his hair, making him gasp in surprise. _Ha, knew he liked that._ He pulled back so they could breath. "So," He said, resting his forehead against hers, "now you can say you've done just about everything, including snog a Time Lord."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, guess so. I found the movie theater earlier."

"Good thing too because I'd been looking for it." He said.

"Want to watch something? Scary movie maybe?" Rose asked, hoping to fulfill her plan that she had devised while hiding there earlier.

"Allons-y then!" He said, running down the hall, closely followed by a smiling Rose Tyler.

**:) Fluffy and pointless. Just another way to fall in love. Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
